The Unbearable Lightness of Being
by Shadow.laet
Summary: A insustentável leveza do ser. Coleção de one-shots sobre o casal RoyxRiza. Atualizada 09/11 - Tema 86:Silogismo
1. Unknow past, before we know each other

**Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de anunciar este meu projeto que ficou na minha cabeça por séculos. O desafio _Cem Temas RoyAi_ era algo que eu sempre quis fazer, e finalmente eu comecei.**

**Eu, sinceramente, não sei como serão as atualizações daqui, porque são one-shots, então não necessitam de uma continuação como minhas outras fics. Deste modo, eu geralmente primo pela atualização das outras e escrevo um tema quando a idéia aparece.**

**Eu não penso em escrever os temas em ordem, eles simplesmente virão conforme inhas idéias surgirem.  
**

**Para falar a verdade, eu mesma não postaria agora, talvez quando terminasse alguma fic, talvez nunca.**

**Eu agradeço à Ligia que mesmo sem saber me incentivou a escrever os cem temas.**

* * *

**Tema 009 – Passado desconhecido. Antes de nos conhecermos.**

A garota observava através da janela de vidro. De alguma forma, apesar do calor incrível que ela sentia, não ousava estender a mão até o translúcido objeto envolto em madeira e deixar que algum ar adentrasse o cômodo.

Limitava-se a olhar o horizonte quase escondido pela silhueta dos pequenos prédios e das grandes casas da cidade. E talvez, se não estivesse tão perdida em si própria, pudesse ver o céu limpo de nuvens, em um azul de incrível beleza.

A verdade é que não pensava em nada importante, mas as dores que suas costas lhe ofereciam não a deixavam concentrar-se em nada. E não era algo como se facas fossem cravadas em sua pele, mas como se ela estivesse sendo corroída em ácido, algo que a jovem recordava muito bem.

Um ano atrás ela havia entrado, contra a vontade de seu pai, no laboratório dele quando o homem saíra. A verdade é que aqueles frascos sempre a haviam fascinado, e quando podia, observava-o trabalhar com aquilo. Sempre escondida a mirá-lo por uma fresta da porta.

Aquele gosto era bastante anormal para uma criança de sete anos, que fora quando ela se percebeu interessada nos incomuns experimentos do pai. Ele era sempre tão fechado naquele mundo que nunca lhe sobrava tempo de cuidar dela. E a menina se interessava por tudo aquilo para poder ouvir a voz daquele homem que ela chamava de pai. Mas ele só dizia para fechar a porta e sair de perto.

E naquele dia excepcional, quando a completar seus dez anos, ela sentiu o ardente ácido lhe penetrando a pele. Escondida adentrou aquele mundo que lhe era proibido, ultrapassou a porta que lhe era fronteira enquanto seu pai não se encontrava em casa.

E tomou um dos frascos nos dedos e derrubou com cuidado algumas gotas em outro. Uma coloração rósea tomou conta do tudo e seus olhos chegaram a brilhar com aquela simples transformação. Em seu pensamento, só lhe preenchia a esperança de que se ela pudesse fazer algo grande com aqueles elementos, seu pai se orgulharia e, por conseguinte compartilhassem um pouco de tempo a mais.

Não obstante, ela ouviu a porta da casa se abrindo e, assustada, deixou cair algum daqueles líquidos coloridos ao chão. Logo seu pai apareceu e com cólera avançou contra ela gritando que não poderia jamais voltar a entrar naquele laboratório.

Dos pequenos olhos castanho-avermelhados da menina brotaram lágrimas quando ele puxou seu braço e com um conta-gotas deixou algo lhe tocar a pele. E enquanto observava a criança chorar só dizia que era para ela se recordar da dor e nunca mais mexer com nada daquilo. Era perigoso. Havia destruído meses de pesquisa.

De certo, já voltando ao presente, a menina de seus onze anos ainda permanecia parada de frente à janela, apenas tentando desviar sua atenção da dor que as costas lhe proporcionavam.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, onde retirou a própria camisa e pelo espelho mirou as próprias costas. Podia ver o contraste das três cores, o branco de sua pele, o preto das marcas que há poucos minutos foram entalhadas e o vermelho da irritação, a alergia à tinta negra que lhe penetrava a pele.

Vestiu rapidamente a camisa quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir, encarando uma menina de aproximadamente a sua mesma idade.

-Riza, você não vai acreditar. –e a garota, ainda a sentir a dor, apenas expressou um tímido sorriso em curiosidade. –Eu o vi.

E a pequena invasora suspirou deixando seu corpo cair na cama em uma cena dramática digna de obras de cinema barato.

-Quem você viu, Anne? –Riza sentou-se ao lado da menina enquanto observava-a suspirar. Parecia apaixonada ou algo semelhante, foi o pensamento da loira.

-Meu futuro marido, o homem que vai me trazer a felicidade plena! Nossa! Como ele era lindo! –e Riza permitiu-se rir abertamente daquela cena que julgava patética. Uma menina de treze anos como Anne já pensava em um casamento, e principalmente, achava que um menino havia lhe prometido aquilo como se fosse verdade.

-É? Então, como o encontrou? Montado em seu cavalo branco de crina prateada. –e disse tudo em um tom irônico muito incomum a uma menina de sua idade.

-Riza, pare com isto. Sabe aquele livro que eu peguei seu? –ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação. –Florentino e Fermina foram feitos um para o outro, o destino deles era acabarem a vida juntos, como dois apaixonados que sempre foram.[1]

-Anne, isto é apenas um livro. Um final belo para uma vida trágica, só serve para dizer que devemos continuar. É estupidez esperar por algo assim. –a loira resmungou em um tom de ira e desilusão.

-Você tem mesmo onze anos? –Riza assentiu sem muita vontade de continuar aquela conversa, realmente, suas costas a estavam matando, queria deixar a água gelada do chuveiro cair e talvez aliviar sua dor. –Eu comecei a pensar se existe este amor incondicional para mim e como seria ele.

-E então você o encontrou cantando uma música romântica no seu jardim? E seus olhos brilhavam de paixão. –Riza pousou a mão no peito, fingindo se sentir tocada por suas palavras e suspirou forçadamente. –e ele trazia flores, rosas vermelhas.

-Você está mudada, Riza. Neste último mês você esteve tão triste e tão irônica, aconteceu algo? –A loira negou com a cabeça, a realidade era que há um mês exato, sua tortura começara.

Seu pai passava horas a talhar nela aqueles símbolos que a guardiã não compreendia. Sua ilusão acerca daquele homem fora completamente derrubada. O homem que um dia ela acreditava lhe ter um amor excêntrico, com seu modo peculiar de exprimir tal sentimento, aquele homem morrera. Ela já podia ver quem ele era, que somente a utilizava como um recipiente, uma lembrança da mãe morta.

Agüentava calada conviver sob o mesmo teto que ele, não podia fazer nada, pois era muito nova para ganhar dinheiro. Ao menos seu pai lhe comprava comida, ou melhor, comprava para ele, e Riza, sabiamente, pegava para si.

-Você está me ouvindo?

-Desculpe, Anne. –ela havia se perdido naquele pensamento que não percebera a amiga falar. –Continue.

-Certo! Bem, eu me deitei no chão assim. –e a garota se deitou relaxadamente ao chão e cerrou os olhos. –e fechei meus olhos como se fosse dormir. E fiquei imaginando como seria este homem com quem eu me casaria e a imagem veio como cristal, tão limpa. Tão real.

A loira observou pela janela.

-Meu pai deve chegar em breve. Melhor ir antes que ele a veja. –E apressou a menina que há poucos minutos lhe invadira o quarto.

Quando a invasora deixou o cômodo, Riza apenas deu alguns passos ao banheiro e sem fechar a porta, despiu-se antes de se colocar embaixo da água gelada que caia do chuveiro. Sentiu o cabelo incomodar nas costas.

Era algo tão sujo, cabelo. Talvez estivesse contribuindo para a infecção da tatuagem que ainda não estava completa em sua pele. Era o pensamento da menina.

Ignorou que estivesse molhando o chão, apenas caminhou até a escrivaninha que possuía em seu quarto e puxou a faca que havia em seu prato do almoço. Voltou ao banheiro e passou com cuidado a navalha pelos fios loiros. Qualquer coisa para aliviar sua dor seria feita por ela. Ela, que se permitia ferir por dentro pela sensação de profundo abandono, não se autorizava ferir por fora. Nunca mais consentiria que sua dor interna se externasse.

E cortou os fios até não lhe tocarem mais o ombro. Voltou para debaixo da água e cerrou os olhos, aliviada pela temperatura baixa lhe dissipar a dor.

Não deixou de recordar o que havia dito Anne. Para acabar com aquilo, até casar-se era válido. Já não suportava o convívio com aquele homem, e qualquer outro lhe seria lucrativo.

Já se iludira tanto, portanto, porque não sonhar um pouco mais? E fechou os olhos tentando focalizar a imagem do homem que seria seu suposto marido no futuro.

Riu, aquilo era patético. Era melhor que continuasse calada e agüentando tudo o que por vir seguiria. Já o fizera por tanto tempo, poderia agüentar mais alguns anos até formar-se no colégio e começar a trabalhar.

* * *

A loira abriu os olhos calmamente e sorriu com leveza ao constatar que alguém lhe observava dormir.

-O que está fazendo? –ela perguntou sem compreender o brilho que preenchia o olhar do homem à sua frente. Não deixou de se perguntar se ele passara a madrugada inteira a observá-la desacordada.

-Não acredito ainda, Riza. –ele comentou com voz baixa. –E você, algum pesadelo para acordar de repente?

-Não, só um sonho estranho. –Riza estendeu a mão tocando a face do acompanhante e a virando ligeiramente de modo a observá-la melhor sob a luz fraca do abajur que ao lado da cama possuíam.

-Estou começando a me assustar com o modo que está me olhando. –ele comentou enquanto a percebia mirá-lo, a loira o examinava detalhadamente como se buscasse compreender algo.

-Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, odiei o modo como seu cabelo preto era rebelde. Seus olhos escuro e finos me davam asco. Sua pele extremamente clara me horrorizava. E até o seu nariz, achei um pouco fino de mais par ao meu gosto. –Riza começou a falar ao mesmo tempo em que o observava curvar as sobrancelhas em confusão por aquelas palavras.

-Não é a melhor coisa para se dizer na primeira noite do seu casamento. –o homem fingiu alguma mágoa, fazendo a sorrir ainda mais abertamente.

-São exatamente as coisas que eu mais amo em você hoje, Roy. –ele retribui o gesto sorrindo também, e logo aproximou sua face beijando-a com sutileza nos lábios.

-Então sonhou com a primeira vez que nos vimos?

-Não, com a primeira vez que eu te vi.

-E quando foi isto? –a curiosidade preenchia o homem que se endireitou de modo a ouvi-la com clareza.

-Eu tinha onze anos. –ele não compreendeu, contraindo a face vagamente em dúvida.

-Mas eu não morava na Central naquela época, como pode ter me visto?

-Eu vi você na minha mente, exatamente como é hoje. –Roy soltou uma breve risada ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, mas, logo parou ao sentir os lábios dela sobre os seus. –Quando eu desejei saber quem seria meu marido. Eu havia tido um dia ruim e queria saber quem me salvaria daquilo.

-Por isto você ficava envergonhada sempre que me via quando nos conhecemos?

-Provavelmente.

-Então estava escrito que nos casaríamos? –Roy perguntou passando a mão por alguns fios loiros que caiam à face dela e os arrumando.

-Sim. Era nosso destino. –respondeu apoiando a cabeça no peito dele e cerrou seus olhos sentindo o cheiro do perfume, que fraco, ainda exalava dele e a deliciava. Sentiu os braços dele lhe rodearem a apertarem com alguma força, nada que pudesse machucá-la, mas de um modo como se temesse largá-la.

-Eu te amo, Riza.

-Eu também, Roy.

* * *

**[1] Florentino e Fermina são personagems principais no livro Amor nos Tempos do Cólera.**

**É isto ai, espero que tenham gostado. Eu, sinceramente acho que foi uma das piores fics que já me ocorreu de escrever, mas deixo a encargo dos leitores decidir.  
**

**O próximo tema será o 072, Desenhando fronteiras.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Se quiserem pedir algum tema, podem fazê-lo e tentarei acatar o pedido. Caso não conheçam os temas, só dizer que eu posto na próxima atualização.**


	2. Drawing a Boundary Line

**Agradeço quem leu e principalmente quem deixou reviews.  
**

**Petit Perle: Desculpe-me por ter sumido, eu tive grandes problemas com aquela fic, mas já normalizei. Eu também achei o pai da Riza um pouco sinistro, mas acho que foi necessário, ela podia se machucar feio brincando com o laboratório dele, além de ter estragado muita coisa. Muito obrigada pelo review. ^^**

**One-shot dedicada à Liligi, que me inspirou sem saber e me convenceu a postar quando eu achava que estava impublicável.**

* * *

**Tema 072:**

** Desenhando Fronteiras.**

Roy deixou seu corpo amolecer na cadeira enquanto tentava assimilar todas as palavras que lhe haviam sido ditas. Passou os dedos pelos fios negros de cabelo e deixou a mão repousar na face escondendo-a, mas principalmente, tapando a visão que possuía à sua frente.

Aquela era Riza Hawkeye. De pé e a olhá-lo fixamente. Não, talvez ela não o olhasse tão fixamente, mas o fazia vez ou outra e depois desviava aqueles olhos castanho-avermelhados. Ela segurava ainda algumas pastas e tentava se concentrar no conteúdo que elas possuíam.

Ele retirou as mãos da face e inclinou-se, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa de madeira. De fato, demonstrava algum interesse no que ela havia dito, mas não conseguia se deixar acreditar, simplesmente, não queria.

-Pode repetir? –e a voz dele saiu ligeiramente trêmula, como quem não compreendia e ao mesmo tempo temia. Sim, era medo de ter ouvido aquelas palavras que paradoxalmente ele desejava e repudiava. Ambas em intensidades iguais e ao mesmo momento.

-O relatório sobre o treinamento da Companhia Easy precisa ser encaminhado até...

-Hawkeye, antes disto. –e seu tom foi ligeiramente mais autoritário e irritado, ainda que sustentasse a trepidez de poucos segundos. E ela pareceu se incomodar em dizer mais uma vez, e ser completamente ignorada.

-Senhor. –pausou respirando rapidamente enquanto fechava os olhos e mordia os lábios inferiores. Roy observou detalhadamente cada movimento que a face dela tomava, desde o modo como ela erguia as sobrancelhas levemente e como ela contraía a os lábios nus e róseos receosamente, mordia-os tão fragilmente, mas que, não obstante, deixavam a ponta branca de seus dentes aparecer de modo quase imperceptível. –Eu disse que estou cansada de fingir. Entendo sua posição, mas não me desculparia se não expusesse meus sentimentos. Acredito sentir algo além profissional pelo senhor.

-Obrigado pela notificação. –ele comentou. –Guardarei isto em minha mente, e quanto ao relatório, até o final do expediente estará assinado.

A mulher simplesmente deu de ombros e sentou-se de frente à própria mesa, que permanecia à direita da mesa do superior. O moreno a observou em cada passo, nada parecia ter mudado. Absolutamente nada!

Riza havia caminhado daquele modo imponente que somente ela conseguia fazer, demonstrava toda a sua força em cada passo, todavia o fazia de maneira tão sutil e em silêncio. Chegava a ser incomodo como ela caminhava daquela forma delicadamente insustentável.

Dualístico como ela combinava tais características. Leve como se parecesse planar, mas carregada de força espiritual que lhe conferiam aos passos um peso inimaginável.

E sua face, que alva, apenas demonstrava a falta de interesse completo. Sempre o incomodou que ela parecesse alheia a qualquer ato ao seu redor, como se nada a atingisse. E nada o fazia, até mesmo diante de uma rejeição tão direta. Riza apenas parecia não ter se abalado.

E era provavelmente aquele conjunto de coisas que sempre o fascinara de uma maneira única. Roy sempre se encantava com os mais simples gestos que ela pudesse fazer. Até mesmo o mero modo como ela batia fracamente a caneta na testa quando buscava palavras para passar ao papel. Era algo que visto em qualquer outra mulher passaria despercebido, ou ele julgaria como ato irritantemente banal, digno de uma pessoa estúpida. Nela, era exclusivamente divino.

E ela sentou-se calmamente e dirigiu sua atenção a alguns papéis. Logo a sala se enxeria com os outros subordinados e toda aquela situação iria desaparecer esquecida como se nunca houvesse acontecido.

Roy ficou a observá-la escrever e pausar diversas vezes. Todavia, Riza pausou e o virou sua face a observá-lo.

-Algo que eu tenha me esquecido? –e a voz dela saiu completamente inalterada. Roy só podia se perguntar como aquela mulher poderia manter tamanho autocontrole. Ele, talvez, estivesse respondendo a todos de maneira indisposta. Poderia chegar a gritar com algumas pessoas, com aquelas que lhe irritavam naturalmente, mas ele mantinha a educação de falar-lhes em tom normal.

Porque ela deveria ser daquela forma? Chegava a se perguntar. Por acaso não sofria com aquilo como fazia ele?

-Só estava observando como trabalha. –limitou-se a dizer. Riza novamente voltou seus olhos ao papel sem parecer se incomodar de modo algum.

A realidade era que ele tentava compreender exatamente com ela poderia ser tão frígida quanto a algo como sentimentos. Talvez estivesse a brincar com ele, somente de modo a ver sua reação e rir diante se uma resposta positiva. Não, aquilo parecia surreal demais para ele. Não era do feitio dela aquele sadismo.

Roy deixou-se perder no modo como os olhos avermelhados dela corriam rapidamente pelas palavras. Ele nunca ficaria tão calmo na situação em que ela se encontrava. E ele não estava.

Podia pensar qualquer coisa e dar centenas de desculpas, mas ele conseguia se odiar por ter fingido não se incomodar com os sentimentos dela. Pois não possuía um mínimo de verdade naquilo.

Há muito tempo se percebera perdidamente deslumbrado por ela. Pelo cheiro de seus cabelos. Pela cor dos seus olhos e o formato delicado que possuíam. Pelo seu caminhar obstinado. Tudo nela o fazia simplesmente tremer por dentro e desejá-la cada dia mais.

Perdia-se entre suas palavras completamente sem emoção que a ele soavam como uma melodia, um canto extremamente harmônico em tons de grave e de agudo. Mas que somente ecoavam em sua mente, pois em nada eram reproduzidas no mundo real.

Riza era um drama trágico. Sua vida era uma peça encenada exclusivamente por ela. Tomada pela inexpressividade, ela atuava. Caso outros fossem postos em seu papel, atuariam com a mais pura e transparente emoção, seriam capazes de passar por tormentos infindos e dotariam o expectador de profundas reflexões. Mas ela passava por tudo sem se alterar.

Ela se suicidava a cada instante que deixava de expressar em sua face bela. Somente Roy conseguia ver o fim funesto da tragédia de Riza.

Observou-a uma última vez. Há muito tempo ele havia percebido que correspondia àqueles sentimentos que ela há pouco lhe revelara. Talvez em proporções que ela seria incapaz de pensar.

Contudo, como pudera negar-se de retribuir era uma explicação que poucos poderiam dar. Os fracos de espírito dariam um passo e a tomariam nos braços. Roy não era fraco, seu espírito se fortalecera e tornara-se intocável e forte.

Amava-a mais do que a si próprio, mas havia uma fronteira que ele não podia ultrapassar. Uma linha quase imperceptível entre tudo o que ele sentia por ela e tudo o que ele fingia sentir pelas outras.

Suas amantes, suas namoradas, suas mulheres eram sexo. Algo do que ele não conseguiria se abster. E temia não conseguir a fidelidade ao amor exclusivo.

Riza era o amor.

E por isto ela deveria permanecer desejada por ele, ainda que intocada. Não podia simplesmente ultrapassar aquela fronteira que ele traçara quando descobriu seus sentimentos.

Não podia enviá-la ao outro lado e ousar colocá-la ao lado das outras. Eram diferentes e incomparáveis. Se tocada, ele tinha medo que todo o amor, desejo e admiração desaparecessem. E quando aquilo se completasse, o fúnebre fim da peça se daria. Riza teria seu final trágico, morreria.

Pôde ver uma ínfima manifestação de sentimentos quando ela os revelara, e aquilo o dotou de determinação. Inconscientemente, ela se deixou expressar por acreditar em uma salvação do final sinistro a que se reservara. Expressou-se achando que correspondida poderia transformar-se.

Não obstante, o moreno conseguiu observar que não era exatamente assim. Poderia, por pouco tempo, viver naquilo que acreditava como sua nova pessoa. Todavia, quando ele desse um passo errado, mais rápida e violenta seria sua morte interior.

E por isto, Roy apenas levantou-se e segurou sua face entre os dedos e depositou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa quase escondida pela franja.

-Eu também. –e voltou a se sentar. Ele poderia amá-la calado, sempre a observar seus passos silenciosos. Não podia ousar ultrapassar a fronteira e ser responsável pela morte daquele coração frágil, mas de aparência impassível.

Observou surgir um sorriso aberto nos lábios dela e ela passou a mão secando uma lágrima que caía de seus olhos. Estava salvando-a da morte.

Ela compreendia sua posição, agora podia entender que ele a amava, mas que não podia estar com ela, não como um amante, um namorado, um marido, ainda que o desejasse.

Porém a amava como não o faria a outra. E isto, a eles bastava, porque tinham a certeza do amor recíproco e inabalável. Ambos se possuíam com uma inocência detestável.

A pureza, que se dava na realidade, incontestavelmente indesejável. Opunha-se;

À fronteira;

Que os separava da necessidade irrestrita do outro em suas utopias. Viveriam. Sem tocarem-se. Desejando para sempre fazê-lo.

* * *

**É isto ai, espero que tenham gostado. Eu, sinceramente, ainda acho impublicável e me dá raiva de ter impossibilitado o relacionamento deles assim. ¬¬**

**Próximo tema: 086 -Silogismo.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.**


	3. Syllogism

**Atualizada em 09/11/2009**

**Tema 86 - Silogismo**

-Acredito que seja um presente interessante. –comentou Fuery rindo do companheiro que carregava em mãos algo muito semelhante a um calendário de tamanho bastante pequeno.

-Não vejo graça. –Jean comentou largando o objeto em cima da mesa com mal humor. Lançou um olhar desgostoso ao homem de cabelos negros que estava sentado em sua mesa. Era Roy, e ele sustentava um sorriso cínico na face enquanto todos os homens da sala riam do loiro.

Apenas Riza parecia não ter gostado muito da brincadeira, ainda que aquilo fosse muito comum.

-Mas você precisa de um vocabulário melhor, segundo tenente. –Roy pronunciou em tom de quem não aceitava réplica. –Preciso demonstrar competência e ter um subordinado que escreve mal só indica minha falta de capacidade em treinar meus homens.

-Só indica que estão contratando analfabetos para o serviço militar. –Comentou Breda dando um tapa no ombro do amigo em sinal de camaradagem.

Riza levantou os olhos do papel que lia para observar o grupo que parecia não querer voltar ao trabalho tão pronto. Suspirou pousando a caneta, que utilizava para fazer algumas notas na folha, em cima de sua mesa.

-Coronel, foi bastante indelicado da sua parte fazê-lo em público. Demonstra uma atitude de humilhar seu subordinado direto, o que não condiz com o líder que deveria ser. –Riza comentou chamando a atenção do moreno, que apenas largou o corpo na cadeira sabendo quais palavras ouviria a seguir. –Voltem ao trabalho.

-Mas antes! –Roy exclamou com um sorriso um tanto quanto calculista na face. Esperava que seu plano desse certo, mas para isso precisava contar com a falta de léxico de Havoc. –Porque não aproveita o presente e lê a palavra do seu dia?

Jean ergueu uma única sobrancelha enquanto puxou o objeto para perto de si. Era um pequeno bloco de folhas com uma espiral, além disso, cada página possuía uma palavra diferente. O loiro revirou os olhos ao ler o primeiro vocábulo e Roy percebeu que seu plano estava seguindo o rumo correto.

Roy permaneceu calado esperando que qualquer um dos seus subordinados fizesse a pergunta que ele tentava, com todas as suas forças, não pronunciar, afinal, precisava fingir que aquilo tudo era muito natural.

-Então, qual é a palavra? –Falman questionou fazendo o loiro contorcer a face em desgosto.

-Silogismo. –concluiu Breda ao lançar um olhar ao objeto nas mãos do companheiro. –Mas a pergunta, Falman, é se ele sabe o que significa!

Pelo silêncio do loiro, que tentou voltar ao próprio trabalho, eles inferiram que Jean não sabia o que queria dizer.

-Então deixe que eu explico. –Roy novamente se pronunciou. –Silogismo é tirar uma conclusão a partir de duas premissas, uma maior e geral, por meio de outra menor e particular. –Fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar à loira recebendo em troca uma repreensão. –Hawkeye, porque não exemplifica para deixar claro?

Riza nada comentou de início, tomou a caneta da mesa entre os dedos e a encostou no queixo como se pensasse no que fazer. Com um sorriso um tanto quanto misterioso ela voltou-se para Jean.

-Premissa maior: Pessoas que não fazem o próprio trabalho são irresponsáveis. –pausou por breves segundos. –Premissa menor: O Coronel Mustang não faz seu próprio trabalho. Logo, a conclusão tirada é que o Coronel Mustang é irresponsável.

Riza voltou o seu olhar ao relatório que lia, sabendo que conseguira atingir o superior com aquelas palavras. Roy arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras que saíram da boca da mulher e jogou as mãos à própria face como se não conseguisse entender o motivo daquele ataque pessoal.

Contudo logo recuperou sua posição de superior de modo a retomar o plano iniciado. Curvou seu corpo, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e apoiando-se com as mãos em uma típica atitude agressiva.

Ignorava as gargalhadas por parte de seus companheiros que pareciam se divertir mais a cada segundo.

-Acho que você não foi muito clara, Tenente Hawkeye. –Roy pronunciou ao observá-la já absorta em seu trabalho. Riza novamente ergueu a face para observá-lo, ainda que de maneira ligeiramente mais aborrecida.

-Porque não exemplifica o senhor? –Ela perguntou voltando ao trabalho e deixando que o superior continuasse com sua sessão diária de brincadeiras de mau gosto.

-Eu já entendi o que significa. –Jean disparou querendo que aquilo terminasse em breve, mas Roy ignorou.

-Apenas para deixar mais clara a situação. Não queremos que você utilize alguma construção errada em seu relatório. –Percebeu o loiro revirar os olhos e deixar seu corpo pesar apoiado na cadeira. –Premissa maior: Mulheres, cedo ou tarde não resistem aos meus encantos.

Roy percebeu que Riza havia levantado os olhos ligeiramente para observar o que ele iria pronunciar. Aliás, o moreno percebeu que os outros ocupantes da sala perceberam exatamente o que iria acontecer ali, sabiam exatamente qual era o objetivo do Coronel ao começar aquela brincadeira.

Por um lado pareciam incrivelmente fascinados com o rumo que aquilo iria tomar, sabiam que Riza não ficaria calada diante da provocação do homem. Todavia temiam pela reação da loira, que poderia não ser das melhores.

-Premissa menor: -Roy pausou como se pensasse na construção da premissa. –Riza Hawkeye é uma mulher. Logo, a conclusão é Riza Hawkeye, cedo ou tarde, não resistirá aos meus encantos.

Riza lançou um olhar ao moreno como se o reprovasse por aquilo. Não sabia aonde ele queria chegar com aquelas brincadeiras infantis. Roy havia sido bastante discreto desde que começaram a sair, aliás, havia dois meses que aquilo ocorrera e ambos concordaram em permanecer em silêncio para que não atrapalhasse a vida profissional deles.

Contudo, naquele dia pela manhã, o moreno tentara convencê-la de que ao menos aos subordinados mais chegados aquilo deveria ser deixado claro. Ela negou e a resposta do moreno acabara por vir por meio daquele jogo de silogismos.

-Não sei se consegui entender direito. –Jean comentou fingindo não compreender o que fora dito. Só estava tentando fazer com que os dois chegassem ao limite de suas provocações.

-Obviamente! O coronel não sabe construir um bom silogismo. –Riza comentou como se aquela fosse uma das maiores verdades do mundo. –Preste bastante atenção, Havoc. Premissa maior: Irresponsáveis devem ser punidos severamente. –pausou dando tempo para que o loiro gravasse a frase. –Premissa menor: O Coronel Mustang é um irresponsável. Logo, O Coronel Mustang deve ser punido severamente.

Dito isso, a mulher ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em uma expressão desafiadora ao moreno, fazendo com que ele engolisse em seco diante da ameaça e voltasse sua atenção aos papéis por breves segundos. Rapidamente ele voltou a sorrir vitoriosamente esperando que Havoc pedisse mais um exemplo.

-Acho que estou pegando o jeito. –pronunciou o loiro fazendo com que os espectadores soltassem risadas abafadas.

-Porque não tenta construir uma estrutura dessas para ver se compreendeu mesmo? –Riza perguntou já farta daquela brincadeira, não queria dar a chance ao moreno de retrucar.

-Prefiro checar com mais um exemplo. –a loira suspirou fechando os olhos e passando a mão nos cabelos.

-Tenho uma. –Roy pronunciou em tom exasperado. –Premissa maior: Ameaças superficiais não me assustam. Premissa menor: A Tenente me fez uma ameaça vazia. Logo, a Tenente não me assusta.

O moreno observou as faces espantadas dos outros, mas nada disse, apenas observou a loira sorrir de maneira assustadora.

-Pois acho que não foi muito bem construído, Coronel. –a loira completou e ignorando qualquer tipo de discrição acerca do assunto em questão, o relacionamento entre os dois. –Premissa maior: Homens não vivem sem sexo. Premissa menor: Roy Mustang é homem. Logo, Roy Mustang não vive sem sexo.

-Acho que ele já entendeu, Tenente. –Roy pronunciou sabendo que aquela ameaça se concretizaria e, por longo tempo, ele ficaria em abstinência. O moreno deixou de lado a brincadeira e voltou ao relatório que lia antes de tudo aquilo começar.

A loira sorriu sabendo que novamente a paz havia sido restaurada naquele recinto, afinal, todos já haviam voltado a trabalhar.

* * *

Roy abriu a porta do carro, contudo não saiu do automóvel para entrar em sua casa. Virou sua face para a loira que se sentava ao banco do motorista.

-Então, daqui a duas na sua casa? –ele perguntou chamando a atenção da loira.

-Sim. –Riza pronunciou com um sorriso breve nos lábios.

-Pensei que fosse me punir com greve. –ele pronunciou tentando provocá-la, mas ela pouco se alterou. Apenas se inclinou levemente para colar os próprios lábios aos dele e sorriu ao se afastar.

-Pensei em uma forma mais criativa de punição. –pronunciou Riza fazendo surgir nos lábios dele um sorriso caracteristicamente sedutor.

-Acho que vou gostar disso. –e saiu do carro caminhando calmamente até sua porta. Abriu-a e entrou. Antes de fechá-la lançou um olhar à rua, Riza já havia partido. Com um sorriso largou a farda em cima do sofá, até que algumas punições não eram tão ruins.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: Espero que tenham gostado, esse tema estava guardado há algum tempo no meu pc e eu nem lembrava dele. Acabei encontrando por acaso.**

**Achei que ficou um pouco diferente do que eu normalmente escrevo, mas ainda assim postei.**

**Para quem lê as outras fics minhas, em breve as atualizarei.  
**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.**


End file.
